


That’s What I Love About Sunday’s

by lettgo



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Day One, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Some of Nicole’s life altering moments happen on a Sunday.My take on the Wayhaught week prompt. The prompt was Sunday morning.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	That’s What I Love About Sunday’s

Nicole came out to her parents on a Sunday, her mother cried and the only time her father said a word was when he told her to pack her things and get out. That’s how Nicole found herself homeless the Sunday after her eighteenth birthday. 

The first time Nicole got her heart broken was on a Sunday, her college girlfriend had just accepted a job across the country and felt that she needed to start over without Nicole. That night as she sat in her dark apartment she vowed to never let anyone in again.

Nicole’s phone rang early one Sunday morning, it was her mother, there had been an accident, her father was gone. Nicole hung up the phone and cried. 

Nicole accepted a job in Purgatory on a Sunday and signed a lease on her new place two weeks later. 

The first time Nicole saw Waverly, the tiny brunette had stormed into the station demanding her sister be released from the weekend drunk tank, the night before Nicole had rounded up a rowdy group of patrons who’d overdone it on dollar pint Saturday’s. 

Nicole helped an elderly woman cross the road after Sunday service let out and then walked over to Shorty’s and introduced herself to Waverly. 

Waverly kisses her on a Sunday, her lips tingle for days afterwards.

Nicole tells Waverly she loves her for the first time on her twenty fourth birthday, it’s a Sunday. 

Wynonna helps Nicole pick out an engagement ring on Friday, two days later when Waverly smiles at her in that way that makes her heart flutter, she proposes, Waverly says yes.

They welcome their first daughter on a snowy Sunday morning, they name her after Nicole’s grandmother. Wynonna hands out cigars.

Years fly by and Sunday’s come and go, bringing with them graduations and first times. 

Nicole wakes up and looks over and watches Waverly sleep softly, her gray hair spread across the pillow, she smiles and closes her eyes, she takes her last breath on a sunny Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
